youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Mini Ladd
Craig Thompson (born ), known as Mini Ladd, is a comedic Gaming YouTuber. He balances the videos he makes with his friends with solo videos. He currently resides in Los Angeles, California. his channel currently has 4 million subscribers. Channel Craig started his channel on May 12, 2011. he mostly uploads Garry's Mod and Cards against Humanity. He also does Let's Plays on his own. Trivia * He was born in Dubai and later lived in Singapore, Thailand, and Derry/Londonderry Northern Ireland. * He is half Northern Irish and half English. * He is 6 feet tall. * The name "Mini Ladd" originally came from an old gamer tag he had and his friends in Northern Ireland used to do. Each would add "lad" do the end of their gamer tag, since there were 2 Craigs in their friend circle. He was referred to as "mini" instead, hence the name Mini Ladd. * His channel's content usually consists of game-play montages of GTA5, GMod, Mario Kart, Cards Against Humanity, and Friday the 13th. * In November of 2011, he was featured on IHasCupquake's channel as her "Gamer of the Week". * He has an ongoing Question and Answer series known as "#AskMini", that has been going on for over 2 years. He also has a newer vlog series called "Thoughts with Mini", though one of these has not been filmed for quite some time. * He livestreams on Twitch . *He moved to LA, California for 5 months and then moved back to Derry, Northern Ireland. After that, he moved to a different apartment in LA where he lived for 10 months. He now recently moved into his own house. *His neighbors in his LA apartments liked to complain and give him noise complaints, which has been an ongoing joke in his channel. Now that he is moved into his house, the joke has transformed into light complaints due to him leaving certain lights in his house on. * On the 17 of February 2017 he got hit by a Toyota Tacoma that ran a red light, and ended up in hospital for 7 days due to a cracked spleen. He had to use a walker that he nicknamed "Walker White" for several weeks. One of his friends, Jay, was also hit, and received much more severe conditions, but is on the road to a full recovery. * He went to a secondary school called Foyle and Londonderry College. * He is one of the youngest people in the world to go skydiving. Craig went skydiving at the age of 8 in New Zealand. * He played rugby through highschool. He now has back problems because of the strain the sport put on him and the injuries he recieved. * On August 20, 2017, he entered a relationship with Twitch streamer SuniDey. * In multiple Drunk Higher or Lower videos, he drinks liquor from the northern Irish brand Bushmills, which he also claims that he lived 30 minutes from the distillery in Northern Ireland. Milestones * February 2013 - 10,000 subscribers * April 10th, 2014 - 10 Million views * March 8th, 2015 - 1.5 Million subscribers * July 19th, 2015 - 2 Million subscribers * August 2015 - 200 Million views * April 16, 2016 - 3 Million subscribers * May 29, 2017 - 4 Million subscribers Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers